24:The rise of Fear
by ctuagent29
Summary: New Story for me the first 24 story i wrote did not go well but know i have more ideas to work with Please Reviewv Jack is living in New York When he finds out that there is a attack being formed
1. Prequel

The following takes place

2:am-3am

Jack Bauer's House

As Kim has just comes home from college, Jack Bauer has been off for the longest time 7 hours at home. Jack Goes to bed and is sleeping for at least 10 minutes and the phone rings.

"Hello this is Jack Bauer." said Jack Bauer with a little fatigue

"Jack com to CTU right now said Chloe O Brian

"What is it Chloe?" Asked Jack

"I will tell you when you get to CTU."

Jack Hangs the phone up and gets dressed and gets his keys to his new wheels Nissan Pathfinder with Bulletproof glass with a TV and Sirius Satellite Radio.

Jack Bauer is speeding off to CTU with full speed and arrives at CTU.

8:12:32 am

Downtown LA

8:15:35

Adrian Rashid is a normal guy with a big job as security for the F.B.I, and he has friends that helped him get the Job.

The phone rings and Adrian Picks up the phone.

"Hey Adrian can you meet me at McDonalds' Right now." Said the unknown caller

"Okay I see you in a minute."

8:14:34 am

CTU

8:20:23 am

As Jack Bauer is on his way Chloe is loading a map of what she wants to show Jack and as she is doing it Bauer shows up.

"Finally Jack." Said Chloe

"Sorry I had to get some Starbucks." Said Jack

"Okay we need to get to the point."

Chloe calls the new guy named Bob Smith a agent that just got promoted to the CTU.

"Jack this is Bob Smith are new IT guy."

"Nice to meet you." Said Jack.

"Jack we have a problem, we have just hacked in a server and we found that there is someone from Al Qaeda that is coming to the U.S as we speak and the government has allowed him and they even paid his way." Said Chloe

"Do we have anything?"

"Not yet but we have his number and we can see any messages and find out his name."

"Find it and send it to me." Said Jack

Jack Bauer goes to the bathroom and then he sees people come in with guns and he sneaks out and goes to tell Chloe when they find him.

"Get on the Damn Ground!" as Jack runs to gets some weapons and gives them out to every member

"Who is in Charge." Said the intruder

Jack gets up "Here is who is in charge." And he stars firing and bullets going everywhere and hitting all the computers. Chloe Shoot a guy hiting him in the head and Jack orders everyone one to move out."

Everyone is panicking and guns still firing but all the sudden the leave and Jack Looks at the dead and he noticed that the new guy was killed and then Jack hears a noise.

"There is a bomb in here and we have 3 minutes to get any info we have to got to the CTU building in New York.. They get all the info and then there running and the building goes in flames.

8:36:34

McDonalds

8:40


	2. 6am7am

The following takes place

6am- 7am

6:00:23

New York

Jack Bauer still's remembering about CTU and he misses it, but he needs to start over. While CTU Was Destroyed the team that was left is now working for the Secret Service in NYC. Chloe is the IT/Security team leader and Morris is now back with Chloe.

On a hot New York day in the middle of time square there are a lot of people that are here for the summer.

"Hey Morris I am glad we got back together after you heard I was pregnant." Said Chloe

"Well you are still a pain in the ass."

"Morris I thought we would never get back together." Said Chloe

"Well I wouldn't hold your hopes up."

A phone rings and Chloe answers and on the other end is Jack Bauer

"Jack hey what is up." Said Chloe.

"I just got a call but it hanged up can you find who called and send me the address and the name on the number."

"Where are you Jack?"

"At the Twin Towers Memorial." Said Jack

Jack Had a friend that died in the Towers and ever sense he has hated the Terrorist and he wants to kill them all

Chloe Goes back to what she is doing and she is uploading a file that was on the number that Jack Gave them

"Chloe what are you doing?"  
"Finding something for Jack Bauer."

"Okay."

"I found something get Jack on the Phone."

"Chloe what did you find."

"Jack It is a man named Adrian Rashid." Said Chloe

"You got any info about this man?" asked Jack

"Yes he is a manager of Newman Electric company in L.A."

"Is that were he is now?"

"No he just moved his company up to Brooklyn last week."

"Why would he want to move his company up here?"

"Don't Know." Said Chloe.

"You have an address?" asked Jack

"Yes it is 233 Second Street."

Jack Asks more questions

"You have a member list for the company?"

"Yes, there are only 5 listed ones that are key employees."

Chloe Sends the names to Jack

Ali Massuma- IT Tech

Seth Green- Security

Brian Gretcsh – International Canadian Agent

Sunil Sanders – Website

Josh Thomas- unknown

"Thanks Chloe and by the way can you do a background check on them all and see were they were born and find info on Adrian Rashid."

6:29:34

6:35:23

Newton Electric

Brooklyn, Ny

Adrian Rashid is sitting around talking about a new project that he has in mind that might cause attention.

"Hello My fellow Employees." Said Adrian

Everyone claps

"I have a plan that will change America and they way we deal we things."

He hands out them the paper

And Seth Green sees it and says "Holy shit you got to be kidding."

"No I am, Not Mr. Green."

"You want to blow up a symbol to america?"

"Yes."

"Why and were?"

"Everywhere,

"I quit says Seth."

"Fine but we will find you and kill you."

Seth Calls a number that he found that Adrian had Just called

Jack Bauer answers the phone.

"Hello who is this?" asked Jack

"Seth Green."

"You work at Newton E."

"How did you know that?'

"Federal Agent."

"Well the reason I called you is because Adrian Rashid is planning to blow up a building with symbol. And I have the Paper's." Said Seth

"Send them to me." Said Jack

Phone goes dead

Jack screams " Oh My God!"

6:40:23

Secret Service

Chloe Gets a phone call from Jack and she answers it.

"Hello Jack what we got?" said Chloe

"I am sending you something that is about why Newton Electricity Moved up here."

"I got it, you got to be kidding me."

"That is what I am saying." Said Jack

"We need to tell Wayne Palmer."

"While we are talking about Wayne, how is he?"

"Excellent."

"He is Still In recovering and he has only 2 months in till election." Said Chloe

"I will call him."

Chloe hangs up and calls the White House and she tells Wayne Palmer and he can't belief it.

6:48:23

White House

"So Your saying that they are going to blow up something and we have proof."

"Yes I even the paper that says so."

"Can you give me the profiles of the leader and the members?"

The President hangs up and tells all the leaders that he needs to hold a meeting right away.. As the Secretary of defense is going down the hallway the president tells him that he needs to attend the meeting.

Wayne Palmer Just out of Recovery is in another Situation and he hopes that he can help stop it again.

In the Conference Room the President gives everyone the copy of the plan that he got from Chloe.

"Gentlemen and Ladies what you see is true, Newton Electrical is planning to attack New York sometime soon. But we do not Know when so we need to do this now and plan how to stop them and then bring them to justice

"Mr. President Do we Know who the leader is?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"Not Yet." Sad Wayne Palmer

Wayne Gets a call

"We Know the Leader, his name is Adrian Rashid"

6:59:57

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00


	3. 7am8am

The following takes place

7am-8am

7:00:23

White House

Wayne Palmers hears the name and automatically calls Chloe.

Phone Ringing "Chloe can you do a search for me for Adrian Rashid?"

"Yes Mr. President."

Chloe is searching for something and finds a name .

"Mr. President The file reads as following."

"Adrian Rashid is not his real name, which is his alias. His real name is Liam Henderson

And he is from Canada and he works with a terrorist group name Maple Leaf Justice and he has admitted on blog that was hidden that he was the one that came up with the plan to blow CTU up." And the employees are his soldiers other than Seth Green.

There names are Alexander Fouke, Al Mazy, Ben Smith and Ismah Christen

And two are Canadian and the other middle eastern

"So you think that the Canadians are work with Islamic terrorist.?"

"Yes, but Mr. President the list I just showed you are dead."

"They could be using Aliases."

"We think that is a possibilities, and we are messing with the names to find the real person." Said Chloe

"Do we know where yet?"

"Just know it is a symbol."

"Symbol of what."

"We do not know that yet."

"I want updates frequently updates."

"Yes Sir." Said Chloe."

Wayne Palmer has been stressed and he has handled all of it, but this may make him stress to the limit.

"Hey where is Thomas Lennox?"

"On Break."

"Get him in here." Said Wayne

"Yes Mr. .President."

Lennox Comes in

"Mr. President you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, sit down."

"The place that the terrorist are plotting is unknown, but one thing is sure it is symbol. Do you think you know what it could be? And give me some ideas what symbols could be targeted." Said Wayne

Lennox writes down 5 symbols, White house, Pentagon, Malls , Time Square and the subway.

"Here is the paper sir."

"Okay which two could be the likely place?"

"I say the White House and Transportation."

"How about the pentagon?"

"I say only 20." Said Lennox

"Well we need to keep are eye on that too and can you get Bauer on the Phone?"

"Yes, sir.

The phone is ringing and Bauer answers the phone and he tells Bauer the targets and then Bauer calls Chloe at The New York Anti Terrorism Agency the sister to CTU. And he tells here to keep watch on security at the locations that he gave her.

7:19:45

Newton Electric

Brooklyn, Ny

7:23:23

Adrian starts talking about Seth and he tells him where he lives and to keep a watch. But the most important subject is not being talked until now.

"Seth will pay, and we just hope the government doesn't know about this." Said Adrian. But little did they know, Seth Called Jack Bauer and told him what was going to happen."

"Should we keep are real names secret?"

"Yes." Said Adrian

"Okay to the plan. Phase one."

"What is it." said a member

"We will attack the malls."

"How the Hell are we going to do that?"

"We are going to but 3 people inside the mall that are new employes." Said Adrian.

"How are we going to get hired?"

" I will get you in because I am the manager at the mall but I retired but I can get you in without applying . And you the rest of you will be outside make sure the plan goes well."

"How are we going to carry it out?"

"Two will go and ask maintenance that you need to fix something and then you will put a device on so that it will interfere with Security Proctology and then you will attack two of the 7 devices on the Generator. Then we will send the 3 hired employes to but a charge on the wall, which will be invisible to the eye and then we will blow it down.

"When will this go down."

"In 1hour."

"How the crap are we going to do It now."

Adrian doesn't answer but gets on the computer and hacks the employee list and then they show the 3 men in the database."

"Man that was fast." Said Sunil

"I am a networking master."

Okay guys you 3 are in I am going to drive you in and you will be given id's by my men that we have new alias

Sunil yours will be Sunil Mussman, Brad yours will be Brian Hoff and Josh yours is Joe DeFazio."

They all get in the van and are heading to the mall to run the plan but Adrian makes a phone call."

"I am going to need backup."

"How many men you want?'

"About 50 personal armed with great weapons."

"Yes Sir."

7:37:23

ATA

New York

Chloe is searching when she gets a security alert that someone access the employee log and put new names in the computer.

"Hey Morris look at this."

"Some on hired somebody, but this came from the outside of the Mall."

"Yes, and can you find where it came from?"

"It won't allow me to."

"Can you hack it.?"

"I can try."

"Wait were is kim?"

"At the mall." Said Chloe

7:39:34

Manhattan Mall

Kim Bauer Just go to the mall and she can't wait to buy something for her father because his birthday is tomorrow. But little does she know, she is risking her life.

The 3 employees walk in and the meet there managers

"Hello Mr. Hoff welcome to Radioshack and we hope you enjoy working here."

"I defiantly will." Said Brian

And then the other two are showed where the work

One at Sears and the other at Gun Shop

The Gun shop is a secret shop that one select few know about

"Mr. DeFazio how did you hear about us?"

"My father is a police officer." Said Joe

"Well this Faculty is mostly used for people to buy guns that are in law enforcement."

"What kind of weapons?"

"Grenades, M-16 and many more."

"Cool."

7:42:23

Townsquare

7:46:23

Jack Bauer is just strolling down the street when Chloe calls

"Jack I think they are going to attack the Manhattan Mall and kim is there. I think you need to pick her up."

"On my way." Said Jack

"And Jack you need to be careful because I think they have new hires that are in there to carryout the attack."

"Know what store they just hired people in.?"

"I do not have the code."

"The code is 23Sec57Wal89Line356."

"How do you know that?'

"Because I use to be security Guard at that mall." Said Jack

"Okay Will Do."

Chloe Hangs up

7:49:34

CTU

Chloe is searching with the code that Jack Gave her when she find out who it is.

Chloe gets on the phone with Jack.

"Jack I found who is behind the hiring's, his name is Adrian Rashid."

"I knew it, I am heading to the mall right now."

Chloe hangs the phone up and gets back on the computer

"Hey Morris can you patch me in the security cameras at the Manhattan Mall."

"Sure can do."

Morris enters a code and password and the map and camera screen comes up

"Got it." Said Morris

"Thanks."

Chloe scans the data base for the new hires and she find them on the camera. And the store that they work for and she does a face id to find out who they really are.

Chloe calls Jack again

"Jack I found out where the new hires workout and who they are. The first one works for a Gun place that is mostly a secret and the name he went in there with was Joe DeFazio

And his real name is Charlie Batchman."

"Does he have a criminal record?" asked Jack. While Chloe Looks up his record.

"Yes he as 2 counts of stealing weapons and weapons on federal property."

"Not Bad, next one."

"Next guy is at Sears and his name was Sunil Jamah and his real name is Sunil Jamah. He is the only guy that uses his real name. he his criminal record has nothing on it. Wait they hacked it and erased it. He is been convicted of terrorism and building nuclear weapons on U.S soil.

"So this guy is who might know the whole plan."

"I think so."

"The last man Brian Hoff and he works at Sears and his real name is Benjamin Brock and he was convicted of Car Jacking.

"I'm in the parking lot."

"I am sending you some back up."

The Backup arrives and asks Jack what they are going to do.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59


End file.
